


ShumDario

by Denise_F



Category: Gay - Fandom, M/M - Fandom, Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), ShumDario - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gay, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shumdario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: This story is set back in 2016 during the Freeform Launch Day. Matthew and Harry have been having a secret affair since filming Shadowhunters' first season and Matt has a Shum craving ;)I wrote it on Wattpad and wanted to post it somewhere.
Relationships: Malec - Relationship, Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr., Shumdario - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Private Couch

[](https://ibb.co/wyxF8ZC)

As soon as Matthew entered the building the rush of realization hit him that Harry would be here.

Harry was the first thing on his mind and also the first thing in his field of vision. Harry was on the far side of the room talking to Dom, one of his favorite people. Matt rushed past everyone without saying hello because he knew he had to have Harry now. Harry was wearing his usual attire: dark chinos, button up shirt with a blazer on top. Once he reached them he said hello to both gentlemen and eyed Harry especially.

"Hey, Harry. How you doing, man? Do you wanna go sit somewhere?" Matt asked.

"Oh sure, man. No problem." Harry said. He smiled at him with that smile he knew so secretly well.

They found a nice and secluded, dark couch in the corner with dim light. Harry sat on the side closest to the wall while Matt sat fairly close to him.

"So what's up, Matt?" Harry asked. Matt couldn't get past the fact how he said his name with such grace.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone." Matt could hear the shakiness in his own voice and it looked like Harry noticed too.

Harry touched his shoulder and looked at him with concern. "Hey, are you okay? You seem really nervous. What is it?" he asked.

Matt couldn't hold it in any longer. He raised his eyes to Harry’s, hoping he would get a hint, and leaned toward him. Once their faces were inches apart Matt looked at him one last time before their lips touched.

He heard Harry make a soft, pleased sound and gripped the back of Matt's shirt, rucking it up, his fingers cool on Matt's shoulder blades. Matt leaned on him, pinning Harry between one of the couch pillows and his body. Not that Harry seemed to mind.


	2. Festivities

When they finally broke apart it was a shock to Matt that nobody seemed to notice them. Probably because of how secluded the couch was, which was very fortunate for both boys.  
"I really like you, Harry," Matt said. The shaking came back this time, a little more tamed.  
"I like you too, Matt," Harry said. He was smiling again. Matt couldn't forget how he looked tonight.  
"I just wanna be with you, Harry. Can we go somewhere, just the two of us alone? Please," Matt said.  
"Of course, Matt, but I think we should at least enjoy ourselves here and celebrate Freeform's launch day," Harry said.  
"Harry I really wanna be alone with you right now. Please, baby," Matt said. He was desperate now.

Ever since they first met at the casting for the show Matt told himself that Harry was the one he'd been waiting for. He was such a wonderful guy. He was so compassionate towards others, especially Matt because they were cast in such an intimate relationship on the show and they got to know each other so well.

They got so comfortable with each other. Matt still wasn't sure how his peers would react to their relationship. Harry told him over and over again that they would be fine because they were like family on set and they had each other's backs no matter what.  
"Matthew, come on. It will be fun! Maybe we can finally tell someone too," Harry said. He knew what he just said would make Matt upset, but he still had to give it another chance.  
"Harry, you know how I feel about that. There's so many people here. We can't," Matt said.  
"Matt, I'm telling you it will be alright. We've been having a secret affair ever since shooting ended. It's been too long to not let people know." Harry said.  
Matt took what he said into deep consideration before saying okay.

As they headed toward the middle of the room where people were chatting and laughing Matt felt nervous like before, but when he grabbed Harry's arm in public for the very first time all the jitters fell away from his body surprisingly. Matt never felt more brave with Harry at his side; he felt like he could take on the world together with him.

Nobody was eyeing them, but Matt realized that he shouldn't care about other people, but care about Harry and himself.  
They saw a big white canvas with markers and decided to go sign it.  
Then came pancakes with their faces on it. Delicious!  
Last but not least, Vines. One with confetti, another with Freeform signs and Harry with a fake mustache.

They were having such a good time when a guy from Pretty Little Liars came into their Vine. Matt didn't like this guy very much because he thought he was getting too close to his Harry and Matt has always been the jealous type. Just ask those strange boys he kissed in, "Delivery Man."


End file.
